The Story of Jerome: Snakewood
by MighetMiner208
Summary: The world has gone to crap. Jerome, after waking up to a disaster, finds everyone he loved dead or walking around as a zombie. He and friends he'll meet along the way vow revenge and it's up to them and their Pokemon to save Snakewood or watch it burn to nothing. Jion him on his journey. Rated T because I can.


**Hey all you MigetMiners, it me again with this new story. Now I normally do minecraft fan fiction but in real life I'm an avid Pokemon fan so I thought I'd do my rendition of the popular Snake-Wood parody of pokemon. So here it is and as always enjoy and hit that favorite button.**

**Prologue:**

Jerome woke with a start to a noise at his window. He looked at his clock as he got out of bed and walked to his window. The clock read 1:30 in the morning. Jerome opened his window and whispered aloud "Hello, who's there?" After seeing no one, he was about to close his window when something, flying very fast, smacked into his head, knocking him back in the process.

"What the heck was that?!" Jerome said pulling himself up off the floor. He latched the window and looked for what hit him when he felt a tongue licked him and send a chill through his body. A Ghastly floated out into the moon light and smiled the smile that Jerome new so well.

"Purple Booty (the unofficial nickname Jerome had given the Ghastly) what are you doing here. You know that my mom hates Ghost pokemon." Given it was an irrational fear that had something to do with her getting attacked when she was little by a Duskull, but he knew she'd have a Miltank if she knew his best friend was a Ghost type pokemon.

"Gas, gas, ghastly, gas!" the pokemon cried.

"What?! What do you mean that the cave where we met in collapsed? Were any Pokémon hurt?" Jerome asked now worried. He had learned how to speak to Ghastly and other ghost Pokémon over the course of their friendship.

"Ghastly, gas, ghastly, gas, gas!" Purple Booty replied.

"So Clay, Dusk and Ender are all trapped in Crowbat Cavern. Ok, let me get dressed and I'll meet you at Spine Chiller's Cave." Jerome said. What he didn't say was that he'd have to sneak out. If there was one thing that he feared more than letting Pokémon get hurt it was his mother Cherise. She was scarier than a Tyranittar that was protecting its young.

Jerome got dressed in his signature jeans, black and red jacket, red and blue running shoes, and pulled on his white and emerald green beanie. As he crept downstairs, the roar of the TV said his mom was either still up or had fallen asleep on the couch again. He reached the bottom of the stairs and tiptoed over to the back of the couch where he kept his bag. As he slipped it on he heard someone coming.

'Crap! Here she comes, I am so busted.' Jerome thought to himself but as the figure's shadow became visible it looked like manlier. When the shadow's owner became visible, Jerome's breath caught in his throat. It was his dad, who, thanks to his job as a gym leader, wasn't home much.

"Who's there? I know I heard someone's breath catching, so either come out or I'll let my Vigaroth find you." Stated Jerome's father.

No, he wouldn't release Vigaroth in the house would he? The last time he did that, mom had chewed him out and made him promise never to do it again. He should know because he had to help clean the mess Vigaroth had made. Deciding not to take the chance, Jerome stood up. "Hey dad, good to see your home."

"Jerome! Hey bud! What are you doing up? You know that sneaking around the house is a bad idea, especially if I could be home any day." Stated Jerome's dad as he pulled Jerome into a hug.

"I know but…." Jerome started but then stopped.

"What is it bud? Does this have something to do with you being dressed?" Asked his dad

"Yes… but you can't tell mom what I'm about to tell you. Promise me you won't."

"Fine, I won't tell your mother about anything you tell me. Now get to it because you look like you're in a hurry"

"Alright, about four years ago on my sixth birthday, when you and mom where getting things ready for my surprise birthday party, I wondered into the woods south of town. I found my way into Spine Chiller's Cave. Long story short, I found a hurt new born Ghastly which I healed up thanks to my lessons in healing herbs by you. I got attacked later that day after playing with the Ghastly in Crowbat Cavern and the Ghastly defended me. We've been friends ever since. Now the cave has collapsed and the only other way in is guarded by, well, Crowbats and there are some other Pokémon trapped in there and I was going to help."

"From what I've heard you sound really concerned so I'll do two things for you. First I'm going to tell you go ahead and go help. I'll get some more help and try and help clear the cave in. Second, I'll give you your birthday present a day early." He reached behind him and grabbed something and as he held it out Jerome lost all word control.

"That's not… No… It can't be… Is that my very first poke ball?"

"Yup. Now take it and go. You're basically a man now and from what I heard and what I feel, there would be no better partner for you than that Ghastly of yours. Just don't let your mother now I did this. I being here and this was supposed to be a surprise for your birthday tomorrow. Now go and be quick about it.

**-Time Laps-**

Jerome reach the familiar cave that he'd walked to each day for the past four years. "Purple Booty! Purple Booty, are you there?" He felt a cold feeling going down his spine and he ducked just in time to watch Purple Booty fly over where his head had just been.

"Okay, Purple Booty, show me the secret entrance to the cavern.

**-Another Time Laps-**

Jerome found himself scaling down the natural air vent that lead down into the cavern. _How do I get myself into these situations? _Jerome thought as he continued to move down the vent ledge by ledge. He reached the bottom and looked down into the cavern. Luckily, all the Crowbat, Golbat and Zubat were still perched on the ledges and roof.

"Cool, it's still quiet in there." Jerome stated as he turned back to Purple Booty. "Now I need you to show me where they are and go let them know that I'm here. See who can make their way over to me and those who can't tell to stay put. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Gas, Ghastly, Gas."

_Now I just have to figure out how I'm going to get over there._ Jerome stepped down onto the closest ledge and was about to take to next step down when the whole cave started rumbling. In fact it started shaking so bad that he lost his footing and started to fall. "PURPLE BOOTY! HELP ME!" Jerome screamed and braced for the impact to the ground that was coming up quickly up to meet him. But it never came. Jerome looked down to see Purple Booty floating to the ground with Jerome on top of him.

"Thanks bud, I owe you on…." Jerome trailed of as he realized that the ground was still shaking uncontrollably. "We need to get Ender, Clay, and Dusk out of here before were trapped! Let's go!" Just as Jerome and Purple Booty took off, the wild Pokémon in the cave awoke and started filing out of the air vents in masses. The added commotion along with the earthquake started a small cave in.

"Let's go Booty, we need to hurry!" Jerome yelled but as he rounded the corner and came into view of the injured Pokémon, a chunk of a boulder fell and cracked Jerome on the side of the head. "No…" Jerome muttered as his world started to go black "I… I… h-have to s-save these p-Pokémon." Jerome crawled over to the injured Pokémon and covered them with his body as the roof started to cave in and his world went black.

**Meanwhile back in town just before the earthquake…**

Jerome's dad was gathering the men of the town and was about to lead the men to the cave. "Let's go men! We need to get to that cave and help my son free those Pokémon." He shouted but as he turned to lead the way the ground started to shake. _What's going on? _Jerome's dad thought as he struggled to maintain his footing.

"OH MY ARCEUS! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?" Yelled someone from the back of the group. The group parted to let Jerome's dad through but he didn't need to be in the front of the group to see the giant green column of light rising into the sky. And from that light came four figures cloaked in shadow. These shadows expanded until they were big enough to be seen at the Pokémon League. Then they spoke:

"Hello puny, _**living**_ organics. You're probably wondering who we are but that doesn't concern you. Know this, though, that in the next few seconds your souls will be stripped from their Earthly prison and left free to roam the underworld. Meanwhile our demons and servants will walk this earth, doing our work to mold this planet into our image. Now, we bid you a fair a 'due."

And with that, everyone in the region dropped to the ground. Their bodies' now lifeless vessels, no soul waiting what will change Snakewood forever. This is Jerome's story.

**Well that's the beginning of The Story of Jerome: Snakewood. Like and follow if you like and as always WIN DA HUNGER DEENS! P.S. I'll be uploading more often soon because I'm 10 days away from my summer vacation. Oh and I need like three or four (maybe five) OC's for this story. First come, first serve. Now here's what they need to have for entre.**

**Name:**

**Age: (between 13 and 16 please)**

**Starter Pokémon: (Between Duskull, Litwik, Golett, Saybleye, Shuppet, Baltoy or Abra)**

**Clothes: **

**Physical features:**

**Home town: (Hoenn region town or city)**

**Thanks guys and talk to you later.**


End file.
